Operation: D.A.T.E.
is the second story in the second episode of Season 2 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on October 10, 2003 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary The episode begins with Sector V running to the briefing room, reporting for duty. Nigel informs the team that earlier that morning, he had received a dangerous item in the mail drop. He holds up a fancy piece of paper by tongs, as if afraid to touch it. Abigail attempts to read it- "You have been cordially invited to-" only to be interrupted by Nigel screaming at her not to touch it. She clarifies that it was just an invitation, and Kuki reads the rest of the letter, and excitedly cries out that it was an invitation to the Kid's All-Town Cotillion, the "biggest shindig in town". Nigel tells the group that it may not be an innocent dance, as it is being hosted by the Delightful Children From Down the Lane. Kuki sadly asks if that means they aren't going, to which Nigel shouts, "Of course we're going!" The team celebrates, and Nigel clarifies that it won't be for fun, it'll be a mission to find out what the Delightfuls are up to. He says that to avoid suspicion, they'll have to couple up. He turns back to the team to see Abigail lean on Hoagie's shoulder, pairing up, and Wallabee take Kuki's hand, smiling, pairing themselves up as well. Nigel is taken by surprise that his other four teammates paired up so fast, leaving him dateless. They tease him about finding a date, causing him to call Lizzie. The next scene consists of Nigel calling Lizzie while the others laugh quietly at him in the background. He fumbles at first, and then adopts a more strict tone, informing her of the mission and what she was expected to do, as well as earning the temporary codename: Numbuh 49. Lizzie misinterpreted this as him asking her on a date, accepting quickly. Nigie yells into the phone that it is not a date and it's a--, but Kuki steals the phone from him and tells Lizzie that they'll pick her up at 7 o'clock pm, along with advice on what to wear (either something with feathers, or a pretty pretty princess dress.) We next see the DCFDTL's mansion, a crowd of kids being dropped off or talking to each other excitedly surrounding it. Then, Sector V arrives by air, landing on the front yard and exiting by the ramp. Wallabee is wearing a black tuxedo jacket, white shirt, red bow tie and jeans, and Kuki wears a pale pink dress and pink Mary Janes with a silver tiara. Hoagie exits wearing a white and blue suit, top hat and red bow tie, and Abigail is wearing a navy suit and red bow tie, referring to her tomboyish attitude. Nigel emerges with a smart black suit and red bow tie with a white rose boutonniere, Lizzie close by wearing a sparkly blue dress and her hair in rolls near her ears and white shoes. She thanks Nigel for the corsage, and he responds that it's not a corsage, that it's a two-way communicator. He receives a call on it at that very moment, but it turns out to be Lizzie, only a foot away, annoying him with "You're neat!". The team enters the mansion, to find the DCFDTL themselves greeting kids at the door. After a short threat, they tell them that they only wish to have fun, providing free entertainment and refreshments. Finding nothing wrong, Numbuhs 2-5 enter the ballroom, excited. Numbuh One remains behind with Lizzie, and the Delightfuls wish him good luck on his date, derogatorily calling him "Nigie". He joins the rest of the team in the doorway, looking in awe at the elaborate decorations in the ballroom. Nigel tells Hoagie and Abigail to keep their eyes open, but they move on to do "recon" on the sandwiches. He turns to Wallabee to remind him to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, only to find Kuki and Wallabee gone. He finds them dancing fast together on the dance floor, surrounded by onlookers. Lizzie tells Nigie that she thinks there's a slow song coming up, making him laugh nervously and leave quickly. Hoagie and Abigail are at the refreshment table, eating and drinking happily. Nigie startles Abigail into spitting out her drink, and after a substance test of the punch, he finds that it's...cherry flavoured. Hoagie and Abigail reassure him that they are keeping their eyes peeled, but don't find anything suspicious, and to relax and enjoy his date. Nigel spends some of the night with Lizzie, having refreshments with her while acting suspicious, like on the balcony, planting a fake Nigie for Lizzie to rest on, and as they're having a slow dance together, Lizzie sees a photo room and takes Nigie to the photo room, only to find out that the DCFDTL have made a machine that turns the other kids into delightfuls. Nigel takes Lizzie out of the photo room with the delightfulized kids chasing after them and they both hide in the closet. They open the door to show Lizzie getting her camera out to take their photo and as she takes the photo, the kids are back to normal. Nigel, realizing this, uses the camera and takes photos of the other kids. Lizzie, who was indeed cross with Nigel, threatens to him that she won't let him walk her home that night and Nigel yells loudly, "THIS IS NOT A DATE!!!!!!!!! It was never a date, and even if you thought it was a date, I DON'T CARE!!! I've got more important things to worry about than some girl who's...who's... DATE-CRAZY!", humiliating Lizzie in front of the other kids. Nigel crossly goes into the ballroom and sees that the DCFDTL have more delightfulizing machines to turn Nigel delightful. Lizzie storms in to tell Nigel that it was the worse date ever and she tries to throw cherry punch at Nigel, but he gets out of the way and it attacks the power. Nigel hugs Lizzie, telling her how clever she is to which Lizzie responds "Oh Nigie! Now was that so hard?" All the kids run out of the mansion and the mansion explodes into fireworks. Nigel holds Lizzie's hand and they enjoy the fireworks together. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Allies *Lizzie Devine *Leaky Leona (cameo) Villains *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Waiters *Delightfuloids Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Delightful Mansion From Down the Lane 2x4 Technology *S.C.A.M.P.P. *E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.E.R. *Liquid identifier Villain Technology *Neural Suggestion Ray Transcript Operation: D.A.T.E./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *Lizzie's hair style at the party is similar to Princess Leia from Star Wars. *When everyone is delightfulized, there are some kids without faces or arms. This is also the case in the scene where Wally and Kuki are dancing. *This marks the first time someone besides Lizzie or Sector V has called Numbuh 1 "Nigie". The Delightful Children from Down the Lane called him that in a derogatory manner. *Ashley and Constance have a pink bow and pigtails and glasses (respectively) and so do Kuki and Abigail (respectively). *Unlike the other delightfulized children, Numbuh 2 kept a piece of his clothing before he was delightfulized after he was delightfulized (his goggles). *When Numbuh 1 mentions coupling up for the party, Numbuh 3 offers Numbuh 4 her hand and he gladly takes it, signaling the first real romantic action between them. *Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 are shown to be very good dancers, at least with one another. This is the first of 2 dances they share over the course of the series, the other being in Operation: P.A.R.T.Y. Gallery KukiandWallyDanceDATE.gif 34dance.png 25date.png 180px-Delightful Leona.PNG Leonas Picture.PNG Delightful2345.png|Delightfulized Numbuhs 2-5 D.A.T.E. Category:season 2 Category:Love Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Lizzie Category:Episodes with good endings